


Handcuffed

by Haku_buntaicho, ImDivingDeep



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haku_buntaicho/pseuds/Haku_buntaicho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep
Summary: Submission for the Akira-seme anthology. Art by Haku_buntaicho.Akira decides to take revenge on Gunji.





	Handcuffed

It was quiet in the building Akira had holed himself up in. He had been here for two days now trying to recover from all the bruises and deep scratches on his body. The deep claw marks on his back hurt like hell but at least the bite marks on his neck and the bruises on his arms were slowly fading. 

On his last trip through Toshima he had heard the executioners, Gunji's loud laughter and Kiriwar's deep voice. He had tried his best to avoid them but after running through several dark alleys he found himself in a dead end and right when he tried to turn around… there was Gunji, looking at him like he was ready to devour him. Akira tried to fight back but it was hopeless, Gunji had him pinned against the wall and was kissing him roughly while already pulling down Akira's pants. Somewhere along the way he was hoisted up, there were claws scratching his back open, teeth on his neck and something hot and hard was pushing into him. 

Somehow Akira managed to drag himself into an abandoned house afterwards where he slumped down into a corner and lost consciousness. 

Now that he was awake again he decided to head out and find some solids. Maybe he should look for some disinfectant and bandages too, who knows where those claws had been before. The thought of Gunji and his claws made him shudder. And so he made his way to the hotel. 

He walked through the non-functional sliding doors and quickly took note of the people sitting and sleeping on the floor. No familiar faces, good. He'd rather not have to explain his encounter with the executioner. He walked up to the counter and suddenly his vision landed on a particular item on the shelf behind the receptionist. On the shelf was a pair of handcuffs. Those might actually come in handy when fighting stronger enemies, it was one way to gain an advantage. The receptionist, as quiet as always, started to show irritation as Akira was staring at the handcuffs. Ah why not, Akira needed all the advantages he could get here in Toshima. He tucked the newly acquired handcuffs into the back pocket of his pants. 

He made his way back to the abandoned building where he dressed his wounds as best as he could. Neutral zones like the hotel were probably safer but Akira preferred getting some privacy while tending to his wounds. The disinfectant burned on his wounds, enough to make him lightheaded. He decided to get some rest again, the vicinity of the abandoned building was still quiet and his body really needed the rest. 

When he woke up the sky was growing dark. He heard a noise coming from outside. Gripping his dagger he slowly walked outside, past the door. 

“More… More… ”

He heard muttering from the alley next to the building. When he turned his head to look that direction he jumped. A young man with dark and dilated pupils, throbbing veins on his forehead and a knife in his hand stared right at him. This person definitely used Rein. Akira had faith in his fighting abilities but fighting someone who used Rein was not ideal. The best course of action here would be to run. And so he ran. 

He turned a corner and then another corner. After turning even more corners he didn't hear footsteps behind him anymore. In front of him was a dumpster, he quickly opened the lid and jumped in. At least the man from earlier wouldn't find him here. Too bad it smelled even worse then the coliseum in here, who knows how many dead or injured people were thrown in here. After a couple of minutes of bearing the horrible stench Akira decided the surroundings should be safe again and climbed out. What he didn't expect was for someone to land on top of the dumpster he was just hiding in. 

“What a lovely surprise to find this little kitty here.” 

Great. Of course he'd run into Gunji as well, his luck was really running out. Before he could even decide which way to run, Gunji had already cornered him against the wall. The claws were on both sides of his head locking him in place. His eyes stared right at him and he could already see the lust in them, this man really was a freak. Gunji leaned in closer and whispered in a sultry voice. 

“Now, what kind of fun should I have with this kitty today? Should I destroy you… Or break you? I've been really on edge today, ya know? I might destroy you so bad no one would recognize you anymore.”

The claws moved to his neck and then down, scraped his coat and moved towards his lower abdomen. Then, the claws went underneath his coat and shirt, he could feel his skin being torn apart. Gunji looked him in the eyes, completely entranced. 

And that's when Akira realized. This would be the perfect opportunity to test those handcuffs. With Gunji's hands underneath his shirt he would need more time to respond to Akira's movement. He very slowly moved his right hand to his back pocket and retrieved the handcuffs. Gunji was still too occupied with tearing Akira's stomach and chest open to notice Akira's movement. In one quick motion he reached out, put one side of the handcuff around Gunji's left wrist and grabbed his right wrist to connect the other side. A small click sound let him know that it was done. Because of the surprise, or the shock, Gunji was frozen. Akira took that as his opportunity to grab his bound hands, raise them above his head and switch their positions. Gunji now stood with his back against the wall and Akira was cornering him. Big, surprised eyes looked at him for a moment then changed back to those small, glistening eyes full of lust. 

“Look at that, the kitty has some fighting spirit left. What do you plan on doing to me now, huh? Are you gonna leave me like this? Or are you getting your revenge for last time?”

Honestly, Akira hadn't thought much further than this. He imagined he would run, leave Gunji here to be found by someone else. But revenge, while mortified by his own feelings, didn't sound too bad. He realized he essentially signed his own death warrant by going against Gunji so this might have been his only chance. While still planning his actions he slid the claws off of Gunji's hands and tossed them aside. He might use those later. 

To his surprise, Gunji wasn't fighting back. He knew the man was strong and his legs were free so he half expected to be kicked around. But the lust was still there in his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying this, which really shouldn't have come as a surprise to Akira. Akira's eyes looked over the body caught in his arms, Gunji's usual outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, the strong looking abs on full display. When he lowered his gaze he noticed the slight bulge in the other man's pants. Gunji was definitely enjoying this.

He reached out and felt the semi hard member twitch underneath his hand. He teased the edges and slid his hand back up, over the abs. Gunji quietly whined at the sensation of Akira pinching his nipples. He then grabbed the other man's hips and turned him around so he was facing the wall and his ass was sticking out for Akira to admire. He let his hands roam over Gunji's clothed ass. He let his finger slide over the clothed hole. 

“Mmhm, you like teasing me kitty?”

Gunji groaned and bucked into the hands touching his rear. Akira slapped him, hard, and Gunji groaned even louder in response. Akira moved his hands around the other man's waist and started undoing his belt. Gunji still had his hands above his head, leaning on them against the wall. With the belt undone, Akira tugged the pants down. Unsurprisingly, Gunji didn't do underwear. Akira moved forward, leaning against Gunji's hard body and wrapped his hand around the man's member. His mouth in the meantime found the soft skin of his neck and he bit into it, doing his best to draw blood. His hand started moving up and down and Gunji's body pressed back against his crotch. Akira was getting more and more aroused. He released the hand that was gripping the man's waist and brought it to his own mouth and sucked on it. It would be hot to see Gunji do this but he'd rather keep all of his fingers intact. Once his fingers were wet enough he stepped back a bit and brought the hand to Gunji's ass. He immediately slipped in one finger and moved it around to widen the hole. He wasn't planning on going easy on Gunji. He slipped in his second finger and he heard Gunji groan again, this time it sounded more pained. His other hand was still moving but at a very slow pace. Now more used to the feeling of two fingers inside of him, Gunji started panting. 

“Oh is this… Ahh… All you've got, kitty? Don't you want to take me?”

Akira removed his fingers and quickly undid his own belt and lowered his pants. He grabbed his own member and stroked it to full hardness. He lined himself up with the ass in front of him and started to push himself in. He hadn't fully prepared the other man so it didn't go so easily. There was a strange high pitched painful sounding noise coming from Gunji, something in between a groan and a moan. He kept pushing forward until he was finally fully inside. He reached out and grabbed Gunji's member, still fully hard to his surprise, but then again the man did seem to enjoy pain. He started moving his hand again and slowly started to move his hips. It was super tight and he didn't want this to be over immediately. After a few movements it became wider and easier to move so he started thrusting harder and faster. He really hoped there was no one around because at this point Gunji was moaning really loudly, he was almost screaming. Akira continued thrusting hard until he turned his head to the side and noticed the claws he dropped there earlier. He pulled out and Gunji groaned loudly again. 

“Getting cold feet, kitty? Haven't you learned to finish what you started?” 

Oh he was going to finish this all right, but he still kept quiet. He picked up one of the claws from the ground and slid it on his left hand. He pushed himself back into the twitching hole in front of him and started thrusting again. He moved his hands to the man's chest and used the claw on his left hand to scratch at the delicate skin of Gunji's chest. A loud scream pierced his ears and he felt the hole clenching around his member. When he looked over the man's shoulder he saw the wall in front of them being painted with the man's cum. The scream, the sensation on his member and that view all became too much and Akira also came, deep inside Gunji. He let out a grunt and slowly eased his thrusting. After coming to his senses he eased himself out and tucked himself back into his pants.

He looked at the scene in front of him, Gunji with both hands still tied above his head, against the wall. Panting, with his pants on his knees and cum leaking from his hole. Scratches on his chest and a bite mark on his neck. Yeah, Akira was pleased. He removed the claw from his hand and dropped it on the floor next to the other one. With one last look at the view in front of him he turned around and walked away. 

\--

After hearing footsteps going away from him Gunji turned his head around and saw the kitty that just violated him had walked away from him. 

“Uh, kitty? Aren't you forgetting something?... Kitty?” 

But there was no response. Great, now he had to explain to Arbitro how he got himself caught in handcuffs. This was definitely not one of his lucky days even if he did kind of enjoy it. He used his bound hands to hoist his pants back up. Redoing his belt was quite the challenge. He turned around, leaned his back to the wall and slid down. He felt blood sticking to his chest from where he was scratched by his own claw and he felt the cum in his ass slowly dripping out. Not much later he heard footsteps heading in his direction. Quickly grabbing his claws from the ground he managed to slide them over his hands. It wasn't very practical because the claws kept bumping into the other, he couldn't move his hands apart far enough to disentangle the claws. 

“Thought I heard you screaming, seems like I was right. Someone had some fun with you, huh?”

Great, it was the old man. He let out a whine and stared at Kiriwar towering over him. The tall man grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He let out a laugh and opened his mouth again. 

“The boss is definitely gonna want to see this.”


End file.
